The purpose of this proposal is to develop a protein assay technology that will parallel the newly developing oligonucleotide microarray techniques. We will develop a peptide system capable of performing high throughput real time measurements in parallel on a microfluidic chip. We will develop the chemistry to prepare these chips in Phase I and develop the system using these chips in a biologically important application in Phase II.